The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Auto insurance policy rates may be calculated based on a determined risk for the possibility of a claim against the insurance company under the policy. Determining that risk, however, may be difficult. Typically, insurance companies use a number of factors related to the customer, the property to be insured, and environmental factors (e.g., the geographic area the property is located in and the likelihood of claims in that area). However, accurately determining these factors and, thus, determining an accurate measure of risk for a claim, is difficult because the factors are most often reported to the insurance company by the party most likely to benefit under a claim: the customer.